1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, such as a semiconductor device, which is a module having a single active device or at least one active element and at least one passive element, to a method of manufacturing the electronic component, and to an electronic apparatus in which the electronic component is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known semiconductor device has a semiconductor element having through-holes formed at the positions of electrodes, insulating materials provided in areas including the inner sides of the through-holes, and conductive members provided around the central axes of the through-holes (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-50738; claim 18, paragraphs [0035], [0036], and [0050] to [0075], and FIGS. 1 and 2). This semiconductor device is hereinafter referred to as a first related art.
In another known semiconductor device, wiring is formed on an insulating layer provided at the terminal side of a semiconductor chip. The wiring is electrically connected to the terminal through a first via section passing through a terminal area in the insulating layer. The wiring is connected to a second via section passing through the semiconductor chip. A bump is formed as an external terminal at the second via section at a side opposing to the terminal side of the semiconductor chip (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-170904; claim 6, paragraphs [0007] and [0012] to [0014], and FIG. 3). This semiconductor device is hereinafter referred to as a second related art.
A known electronic component has semiconductor devices flip-chip mounted on a multilayer circuit board having a first surface layer, a second surface layer, and a bonding layer for bonding the first surface layer to the second surface layer. The electronic component has a first semiconductor device flip-chip mounted on the first surface layer; a first substrate terminal that is formed on the first surface layer in a first area beneath the first semiconductor device and that is electrically connected to an electrode of the first semiconductor device; first internal wiring formed in a first bonding plane where the first surface layer is boned to the bonding layer; a first conductive hole, formed in the first area, for electrically connecting the first substrate terminal to the first internal wiring; a second semiconductor device flip-chip mounted in an area, on the second surface layer, which is plane symmetric with the area in which the first semiconductor device is mounted with respect to the bonding layer; a second substrate terminal that is formed in a second area beneath the second semiconductor device and that is electrically connected to an electrode of the second semiconductor device; second internal wiring formed in a second bonding plane where the second surface layer is bonded to the bonding layer; and a third conductive hole, formed in the second area, for electrically connecting the second substrate terminal to the second internal wiring (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-87402; claim 13, paragraphs [0031] and [0067] to [0069], and FIG. 6). This electronic component is hereinafter referred to as a third related art.
The object of the first related art is to reduce the size of the semiconductor device. The object of the second related art is to suppress an occurrence of chip clack or curvature caused by a change in temperature in a state in which the semiconductor device is mounted on a mount board. The object of the third related art is to relieve stress or modifications occurring on the surface layers to improve the reliability of the electronic component. The structures of the semiconductor devices and the electronic component appropriate for achieving the corresponding objects are disclosed in the first to third related arts. In order to mount these semiconductor devices or the electronic component on mount boards, it is necessary to use mounters, as in conventional cases. Mounters are expensive because they have components requiring high precision and high sensitivity. For example, even a suction part in the mounter has many electronic components including a suction nozzle for sucking the electronic components, a feeder for feeding the electronic components toward the neighborhood of the nozzle at predetermined intervals, a sensor for detecting a failure in suction at the suction nozzle for the electronic components, and an XY stage for correcting the positions where the electronic components are sucked. Hence, an electronic apparatus manufactured by mounting the electronic components by using such an expensive mounter is also expensive.
As a result, the price of the electronic apparatus, for example, an integrated circuit (IC) card, which includes a small number of electronic components to be mounted but which is manufactured in large quantities, is increased. Furthermore, a display device that uses a display, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), or a liquid crystal display (LCD), has a large number of data drivers, having the same shape and function, mounted therein. The data driver applies a data signal to a data electrode corresponding to the display based on display data, corresponding to one line, supplied from an external device. One data driver is provided for multiple pixels (for example, 330 pixels). Accordingly, the larger the display, the greater the number of data drivers to be mounted. When it is necessary to use the expensive mounter described above in this type of display device, despite the fact that a higher mount precision of the data drivers is not required, the price of the display device becomes expensive.
In known semiconductor device, external connection terminals for use in connection to other devices and connecting lines for connecting the external connection terminals to terminals on a semiconductor chip are formed on only one face of the semiconductor device. Hence, only the determined face of the semiconductor device can be mounted on a mount board. Furthermore, there are problems in reduction of the reliability and/or shortening of the life due to thermal stress in known semiconductor devices.